Love Games
by LilliLK
Summary: It takes place in the first book. The Capitol gives the mentors a challenge. It is from a new characters perspective. If you like it please tell me so I can write more :P
1. Chapter 1

Ribbon stood listening to president Snow's twist in this years games. The sun was dim behind the coal black sky. Thunder

grumbled in the distants. We stood in clearing. Judging by the surroundings we were far from the capitot. We hadn't been told

where we were going

"This year mentors will change districs" said Snow in his sly, blood-smelling voice.

No friigin way I thought, shivering with fear. My bronze hair fell infront of my eyes as the breeze shifted. I brushed it

out of the way. The other mentors stood frozen, jaws hanging open, bewildered. How could I mentor a tribute from another

district who could potentially kill the tributes from my own district. I was mad I felt anger bubbling inside my chest. I

scanned the crowds to look at the stunned tributes. When we had been called to an emergency meeting with the president I never

thought that he would drop a bombshell this big. The tributes stood in a straight line next to the bodyguarded stage. A massive

blonde boy with bulging musceles stood grimmacing. Spark of recognition. It was the brutal looking boy Cato from

district two. Was she going to be mentoring him? Finnick Odair the mentor from district four and the capitols stood with

his lips in a firm line.

"District four and five shall be swapping, three and two will be swapping..." he continued. I looked back at Finnick

and was to see he was staring back. His blue eyes pierced mine, a slight smile played on his perfect lips. I

was only five years younger then him. I smiled to myself as I turned back blushing. I would be working together closely with the Capitols

Hunk.


	2. Chapter 2

The cocktail dress was bound tight around her waist with a large satin bow. The red dress fell above her knees. Ribbon tugged

at the strapless dress to stay up. Nervously she put all her weight on one knee. The black high heels were elegant but treacherous

to walk on. She pushed the large cream coloured doors open and stepped into a warmly lit room. The first person her eyes fell upon was Finnick.

He wore a stunning black blazer and a sophisticated black tie. It was simple yet...she had to admit, sexy! He ran a hand through his perfect

gelled hair. She looked away before he could catch her staring, again. She looked around as she walked towards the mountains of food that linned the walls.

Her new tributes stood in a corner looking depressed. An olive skinned girl with a bright flowered dress stood shyly talking to a gangly, curly headed boy.

They were both from district four.

"hello" said a voice that made her jump. Spinning around she forgot about the champagne in her hand and generously pourred it all over the gorgeous Finnick.

"Shit, I'm soooo sorry", hecticlly Ribbon grabbed a napkin and started wiping the bubbly liquid off his blazer. She was kicking herself for this on the inside.

"Um, I think you're making it worse", he smiled grabbing her wrist and stopping her from her wiping."It's Ribbon right?"

"Yeah and you're Finnick and every one knows that I mean you are so..." she regetted opening her big mouth. He laughed. It sent a shiver down her spine. He held out his

hand and nodded towards the dance floor. Ribbon eagerly took it and they walkled to the center of the room. A slow jazz beat was playing. Finnick put hi hands

around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Although the shoes she was wearing were sheer torture she was relieved she had worn them, she hadn't noticed

how tall Finnick actually was. They swayed from side to side. She glanced around the room and spotted some familiar faces. There was a fox faced girl from her own district

who Finnick would be mentoring, Katniss Everdeen, who was now known as the 'Girl on Fire" and her lover Peeta Mellark.

"So, it's cool that we got each others districts right?" he looked down at her with his big puppy dog eyes.

"I guess", she murmurred trying not to sound to excited to be talking with him. She didn't know why she had such a big crush on a guy she didn't know.

Finnick kept asking questions like where she had come from and about her family and Ribbon found herself genuinly liking him. Hours went by but she didn't care.

"It's getting late", Ribbon started, her feet were aching, they had been dancing the whole time. Finnick nodded.

"I guess, even though you are a terrible dancer", he grinned "i had a great time, do you maybe want to catch up tomorrow before trainnig starts?"

Ignoring the urge to scream yes she quietly nodded. Standing on the tips of her toes she gave him a light peck on the cheek. Turning on her heel she left, smiling. 


End file.
